Comiéndose el mundo
by Urafranty
Summary: Mi primer KACCHAKO ONE SHOT. Casi héroes, 17 años, un plan no tan perfecto y sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**Comiéndose el mundo.**

"Wow, Uraraka-chan ya es el tercer postre que comes" decía una sorprendida Mina. Antes que la castaña pudiera replicar, alguien más lo hacía por ella.

"No es tu maldito asunto, marciana. Se sabe que mi chica adora los postres" fue la rápida intervención de Bakugo. Mina levantó las manos en señal de paz, no quería problemas y adoraba cuando su compañero defendía a su amiga.

Media hora más tarde...

"Nuestro plan está funcionando...solo me molestan los comentarios de la rosada esa" le comentaba Bakugo a su novia.

"¿Nuestro plan?" decía un tanto sarcástica la chica. Sabía que aquel plan solo había sido maquinado por la mente del rubio. "Y Mina no siempre comenta, de hecho, es primera vez que lo hace, no seas exagerado"

"¿Como te has sentido, mochi?" preguntaba Katsuki mientras la atraía por la cintura.

"Bien, solo un poco de náuseas matutinas, ya sabes, lo usual"

"Lo dices como si ya fueras toda una experta" el rubio levantaba una ceja.

"He estado leyendo" respondía divertida su novia, "Katsu, me preocupa que sucederá con la actividad física cuando comience a engordar...afortunadamente Aizawa no ha hecho entrenamiento intenso últimamente, pero en algún momento...y me cansaré más cuando esté gorda por tu famoso plan" hacía pucheros fingidos.

"Al menos todos pensarán que engordaste por la comida...y no porque yo te embaracé..."

"Entonces Aizawa-sensei me dará entrenamiento extra"

"Sería discriminación contra la gordura" Ochako le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

"Solo...debemos pensar cómo resolver pronto esto. Recuerda que tengo control dentro de 3 semanas"

"Tu papá me matará..." el chico palidecía levemente, "pero sí, pensaré en algo"

"Sí, claro" decía rodando los ojos castaños.

"Oi, ¿me estás desafiando? Tendré que corregirte"

"No, gracias. La última vez salí embarazada" le sacaba la lengua mientras se iba.

En el fondo, ambos estaban asustados. Con solo 17 años, esperaban un bebé y no sabían cómo anunciarlo ni a sus padres, ni a los profesores, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Solo Katsuki pensó que podían ganar tiempo haciendo que Ochako engordara antes que la panza se le notara. Había oído decir a su madre que a las primerizas, la barriga les salía alrededor de los 5 meses. Si Ochako engordaba antes de eso, podían anunciarlo a los 7 meses quizás, puesto que todos pensarían que solo estaba gorda. Así podrían juntar más dinero y pasar sus exámenes.

Sí, Bakugo Katsuki podía ser brillante en el 99% de las cosas, pero en esto...en esto estaba fallando.

Unos días después...

"¿Has notado como Bakugo prepara una bandeja repleta de comida para Uraraka?" consultaba Kirishima a Kaminari.

"Sí. Pareciera que quiere engordarla para que nadie más se fije en ella"

"O para que ya no pueda flotar hacia el espacio" se añadía Sero. Los tres rieron por lo bajo. Pero Kirishima se quedó pensativo, puesto que llevaba días observando el actuar de su amigo.

"Mejillas, tengo lista tu bandeja de hoy" mencionaba un satisfecho Bakugo a Uraraka que recién se unía a la cafetería.

"Katsuki no puedo" respondía pálida, "son mariscos, no soporto el olor ni el sabor desde que..." le abría los ojos para no decirlo y que alguien pudiera escucharlo, "lo siento, tengo que alejarme de la cafetería" y se fue antes que el vomito saliera de ella. Bakugo debió ser discreto e intentó comerse todo, pero apenas pudo. Era como si los síntomas también se traspasaran a él.

"¿Mejillas no va a comer?" se fijó Kirishima.

"Tienes prohibido decirle así"

"¿Y por qué no está aquí? ¿O es que pelearon?" inquiría Kaminari.

"Tsk, ella y yo no peleamos"

"¡¿Ni siquiera cuando anda en sus días?!" insistía el rubio eléctrico.

"No" respondía parco el otro rubio.

"Quizás cuando se embarace. Ahí las mujeres son un torbellino de hormonas" añadía tranquilo Kirishima y Katsuki se atragantaba con el jugo.

"Ni siquiera sé porqué les estoy respondiendo extras" cortaba el hilo Bakugo.

Aquel día, Uraraka no había podido comer nada puesto que andaba con el olor de los mariscos pegado a su nariz. Por la noche, vomitó todo un estómago vacío.

Y Bakugo estaba a su lado, acariciando su espalda, evitando que ensuciara sus mechones más largos y colocando música que la relajara y evitara que los demás pudieran oír. No entendía nada. Se suponía que las mujeres vomitaban cuando comían y usualmente por las mañanas. Así había empezado ella, pero ahora el embarazo se le estaba tornando extraño. Y todavía faltaban 8 meses.

Y así pasaron las semanas, entre bandejas repletas y vacías, noches enteras vomitando y días somnolientos. Ochako debiendo ensanchar sus faldas, pantalones y blusas, puesto que el plan sí estaba funcionando, yendo por el kilo y medio demás, sumando más redondez a su aspecto. Su novio se encargaba de medirla, pesarla y ayudarla con las extensiones para la ropa, un talento obtenido desde su padre diseñador.

Hubo un entrenamiento intenso, en donde Bakugo se encargó de ser una especie de almohadilla para su chica, de modo que evitara los golpes fuertes. Aizawa lo había notado y desde entonces comenzó a suavizar los entrenamientos, especialmente para su alumna. Además, esperaba que ellos solos se acercaran a confirmárselo.

Llegado el día del nuevo control, Bakugo se atrasó por tener que cumplir con un castigo. Se enfrascó en una pelea con Mineta por sorprenderlo mirando los pechos de Ochako, que se encontraban más grandes. Para cuando llegó, la castaña ya venía saliendo de la consulta con una rara expresión.

"Amor, lo siento...ese maldito enano...¿como te fue? ¿pasó algo?" tomó su mentón con una mano. La chica intentaba comprender algo en su mente.

"Katsu, tendremos que remodelar el plan"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Vamos a tener mellizos".


	2. Chapter 2

**Comiéndose el mundo por tres**

No demoró en llegar. Sabía que no estaban en peligro, pero seguro lo necesitaban. Cuando arribó, los encontró sentados en la acera y a Bakugo con una expresión extraña, como si intentara descifrar algo muy complejo. Uraraka fue quien lo notó, se puso en pie y se acercó al él.

"Gracias por venir, sensei" dijo con una leve reverencia, "siento que...solo a usted podemos recurrir"

"¿Cuántas semanas tienes?" exhaló sin más colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna. Los ojos castaños tiritaron levemente.

"Nueve semanas...y son dos". El maestro bajó su brazo e hizo una leve expresión facial que quizás era la primera que Uraraka veía. "Bakugo no me ha dicho nada desde que se lo dije hace media hora atrás...está como ido" se apresuró en decir para volver al motivo por el cual lo había convocado. Se acercó, se sentó a su lado y simplemente le habló.

"Hey, Bakugo...Bakugo Katsuki". El rubio lo miró y salió de su trance.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" observó a Ochako, "¿tú lo llamaste?"

"Ya sé todo", se incorporó Aizawa "lo intuía, solo me faltaban los detalles". Ninguno dijo nada y Bakugo solo atinó a arrancar el pasto que tenía cerca.

"Sabes, esos hábitos que a ti te pueden parecer mínimos, los niños terminan heredándolos". Katsuki se detuvo e imagino a dos pequeños arrancando el pasto tal como él lo estaba haciendo. Nuevamente caía en cuenta de lo que habían hecho con Ochako.

"¿Nos obligará a decírselo a nuestros padres?" quiso saber él joven.

"¿O en la escuela?" se sumó la joven.

"No. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que todo empeora cuando se obliga. Solo les daré tiempo y apoyo, es lo que más necesitan, junto a un adulto cerca"

"No somos unos niños" se atrevió a afirmar Katsuki.

"No, pero necesitan una guía para llegar a ser los adultos que están destinados"

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se atrevió por fin a mencionar. Ya había tomado confianza.

"No puedo creer que fui...tan potente...y Ochako tan fértil" la mencionada rodó los ojos, "y ahora su cuerpo se extenderá tanto y yo le hice eso".

"Bakugo concéntrate", retomaba Aizawa, "ahora ustedes darán un paso que muchos héroes, y me incluyo, evitamos toda nuestra vida. Serán padres y por partida doble. ¿Que importa la edad? Tendrán más energía para correr tras de ellos, enseñarles a caminar y jugar. Lo importante, y en esto deben concentrarse, es que serán unos maravillosos héroes que además serán padres en la intimidad. Y créanme, muy pocos logran eso". Eran palabras emocionantes de recibir, como si fueran de un padre. No solo los alentaba a ser padres, sino que les aseguraba serían excelentes héroes. Gracias a estas palabras creyeron más en sí mismos.

"Ahora, ¿Qué quieren hacer?"

"Comer" Uraraka habló por ella y dos más. Los hombres hicieron una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo. ¿Alguna sugerencia Uravity?"

"Tacos, por favor. Por montones" ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

"Bueno, me alegra que estés comiendo por tu cuenta y no porque Bakugo te obligue", la joven pareja se miró, "¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que tampoco había notado eso?"

"Es mi dulce mochi rellena" finalizaba Bakugo besando suavemente la mejilla de su novia y observándola con ternura.

_**X**_

**Realmente quise ser fuerte y dejarlo en one shot, pero su apoyo me hizo temblar y aquí está la continuación. Ya prefiero no asegurar nada porque mi voluntad anda floja y mi mente muy imaginativa. Además, tenía muchas ganas de traer algo con participación de Aizawa, y como dejé la posibilidad al comenzar, entonces mordí mi propio anzuelo. Espero que sea la continuación que esperaban 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres comiéndose el mundo.**

Ochako estaba sentada en la banca de un parque disfrutando de un día soleado, pero fresco. Sentía paz y aquello la invitaba a cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba con los rayos del sol llegando a su redondo rostro.

''Mami…mamá…'' escuchaba que unas voces llamaban. Al primer llamado, no se sintió identificada, pero luego recordó su embarazo e instintivamente acercó una mano al vientre. Pero los vientres no hablan, asi que fijó sus ojos hacia donde provenian las voces. Se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el llamado, ya comenzando a angustiarse puesto que no encontraba a nadie y continuaban llamando. Hasta que aparecieron frente a ella, al principio como dos luces que la cegaban, y luego tomaron forma en dos seres pequeños. Un niño y una niña para ser exactos, y con eso Uraraka sabia que se trataba de sus mellizos, con eso y con las características físicas que presentaban, tan propias de ella y Bakugo. Se hincó para hablarles y observarles más de cerca, pero ahí fue cuando todo cambió.

Abrió sus ojos. Todo fue un sueño y ella se encontraba acostada en su oscura habitación de UA. Pretendía ver la hora cuando sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas, como si estuviera levemente mojada. Encendió la luz, se destapó y grande se abrieron sus ojos cuando vio que tenía sangre con ella.

''Oh no'' fue un hilo de voz. Ella no podía tener sangre, estaba embarazada. El resto, fue una mezcla de rapidez y cámara lenta. Ochako llamando a Katsuki, éste llevándola en brazos mientras eran guiados por Aizawa para llevarlos en su auto al hospital más cercano, luego ella entrando a pabellón siendo rodeada por médicos y enfermeras, para que todo se fuera a negro con una mascarilla en su rostro.

Para cuando despertó, creyó estar sola en la blanca habitación, pero luego notó la rubia cabellera cerca de ella.

''Qué bueno que despiertas'' dijo acercándose más para besar su frente y acariciarla, ''maldición, Ochako, nos diste tremendo susto''. Tan típico de Katsuki.

''¿Qué pasó?'', su novio carraspeó para hablar.

''Tuviste síntomas de pérdida…pero fuimos rápidos y los tres siguen bien, juntos…conmigo''. Ochako notó que la mano de Bakugo temblaba ligeramente.

''Soñé con ellos…me alegra saber que no fue un sueño de despedida. Serán un niño y una niña, Katsuki'' quiso calmarlo mediante este relato.

''Ochako…solo sabremos en unas semanas más'', él optó por ser incrédulo.

''Mi amor, tengo hambre…''

''Nuestros padres están aquí'' soltó por fin el chico. Uraraka pensó que sentiría miedo ante estas palabras, pero al parecer el miedo más grande ya había pasado.

''¿Ellos…?''

''Aizawa está hablando con todos ellos. Luego entrare yo a escena''

''No. Que entren. Ambos debemos hacerlo juntos'' Uraraka demostraba su lado firme.

''No puedes recibir estrés ahora. Por favor, mejillas. Déjame a mi manejar esto y luego te uniras''. Ochako ya iba a comenzar a hacer pucheros, ''prometo saciar tu siguiente antojo'' le guiñó un orbe rojizo y esto bastaba para convencer a la madre de sus hijos.

''De acuerdo. Quizás intento dormir''. Bakugo le otorgó un último beso antes de salir a enfrentar lo que fuera que el destino tuviera deparado para él.

Fuera de la habitación, era el caos. Dos madres desmayadas por el impacto de la noticia y dos padres pidiendo explicaciones al maestro. Cuando lo vieron salir, los padres se dirigieron hacia su persona, mientras las madres comenzaban a reaccionar con la ayuda de un par de enfermeras.

Los padres hicieron tantas preguntas que Katsuki pronto las olvidó, aunque quedó con la sensación de que algunas habían sido por completo tontas, del tipo _'¿cómo sucedió?', etc. _

''Sí, vamos a ser padres…sí, son mellizos…sí, nos vamos a quedar con ambos…sí, intenté engordarla para ocutarlo…sí, se come el mundo literalmente…'' y así había estado Bakugo por casi una hora. Al menos no hubieron golpes de por medio ni amenazas de desheredaciones.

''Lo importante, señores Bakugo y Uraraka, es que dejen sus frustraciones de lado y entren con la mejor disposición a ver a Ochako. Acabamos de pasar por algo delicado, y ya de nada sirve cualquier tipo de reproche'' sentenció Aizawa. En aquel momento, el profesor decidió que se mantendría cercano a la joven pareja con sus bebés, puesto que no tenía seguridad sobre las acciones de los abuelos. Ya con dos desmayos sincronizados era suficiente.

Cuando todos entraron, se encontraron con una Uraraka que no había aguantado su hambre y llamó a una enfermera para adelantar su hora de comida. Ahí tenía frente a ella dos bandejas, puesto que se excusó en que era una comida por bebé. Casi que pidió una tercera, pero supo que el descaro sería mucho y evidente.

La comida la ponía feliz, por lo que los recibió a todos con su mejor sonrisa. Katsuki fue rápido a tomar su lugar junto a ella. Aprovechó de picotear una que otra migaja, ya que tanto drama le abrió el apetito.

''Mi niña hermosa, ¿cómo estás?'' habló su madre.

''Has sido muy valiente, Ochako'' se sumó la suegra.

''Estoy bien, y ya me dijeron que no debía estresarme, por lo que podremos conversar todo cuando me den el alta'' fue una jugada astuta de su parte.

''En el fondo, me alegra saber que seré abuelo…ya empezaré a crear atuendos únicos para ellos'' comentaba emocionado Masaru haciendo referencia a su profesión.

''Y abuelos jóvenes…'' agregaba el señor Uraraka, recibiendo un codazo de su esposa, ''por lo que tendremos más energía para jugar con ellos''. Arreglado.

Comenzaban a superar etapas. La siguiente sería las reacciones de sus compañeros…y la escuela completa. ¿Algo más? Ah sí, la vida ya les respondería.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos quieren comerse el mundo.**_

Fue un escándalo.

Todos sus amigos, toda la escuela impactados por la noticia de que ella y Bakugo serían padres de mellizos.

Comenzaron los susurros, las miradas indiscretas -específicamente hacia su vientre-, pero todo eso se aplacaba ante la emoción de sus amigos y compañeros.

''¡Kyaaaaaa!'' gritaba Mina ''entonces por eso comías tanto''.

''Más bien era por un plan de Katsuki'' respondía apenas Uraraka.

''Entonces tienes que seguir comiendo igual o más…es crucial para el desarrollo de dos bebés sanos y fuertes'' agregaba Tsuyu con su característica forma de pensar.

''Y si esos bebés son mitad-genes-de-Bakugo entonces con mayor razón'' se movía el uniforme de Hagakure.

''Ummh Uraraka-san, realmente me gustaría ser el padrino de uno de tus bebés'' se atrevía rojo de vergüenza a sugerir Deku.

''NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS NERD INEPTO'' interrumpía el rubio explosivo.

''Yo pido al otro bebé. Qué bueno que son dos'' se sumaba Kirishima mientras Bakugo no dejaba de gruñir y temblar.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban o creían que sucedería, el director Nezu no realizó ningún tipo de sanción en contra de la joven pareja. Y es que les quedaba tan poco tiempo como estudiantes que castigarlos por su imprudencia hubiera sido más que innecesario.

Y más contrario aún era el hecho de que todas las miradas se dirigían a un vientre que apenas crecía, no así como sus senos y trasero que se acentuaban cada vez más. De seguro estaban haciendo efecto todas las cantidades de pollo, cerdo, pasta, arroz, helado, pan, etc., que la joven madre no dejaba de recibir por parte de su círculo más cercano. Aunque ahora ya no estaba sola en su travesía, puesto que todos se habían colocado en plan de comer, engordar, disfrutar o llamesele como fuera. Si degustaba una ensalada, era una fuente grande para toda la familia; si era una pizza, debían ser cinco repartidas entre el Bakusquad y Dekusquad, y así con cada alimento que comía frente a todos.

Uno de los más satisfechos con los nuevos atributos de la castaña era sin duda el padre de sus bebés. Las veces que mantenían intimidad no dejaba de repetirle lo deliciosa que estaba y que nunca se podría cansar de ella.

Otro que también aprovechaba los cambios corporales en Ochako era su suegro, quien se autoproclamó como el encargado de rediseñar todo su vestuario a medida que el vientre fuera creciendo. También se tomó algunas libertades como diseñar ropa para quienes serían sus nietos, de todos los colores y tamaños, comenzando de hecho a experimentar tanto en color y diseño, a modo de que vistieran solo originalidades. Esto y las atenciones de Aizawa, era lo que más agradecía Uraraka. El maestro se mostraba al pendiente de la pareja, pero manteniendo cierta distancia para no ser uno más de todos aquellos que los acosaban con preguntas y propuestas. La chica notaba esto y esperaba que Katsuki también, aunque quizás no tocaran el tema.

El tiempo pasaba y el vientre por fin salió. Uraraka nunca había sentido tantas manos sobre sí. Y tantos estímulos provenientes de sus hijos. El sentir patadas o cómo se movían para acomodarse, fue algo alucinante, aunque agotador.

Llegó la tan esperada fiesta de celebración al bebé, o _baby shower, _como preferían nombrarlo algunos. Allí, el kacchako, como fueron apodados por sus amigos, reveló el sexo de cada bebé, encontrándose con un humo de color amarillo y otro violeta, señal de que se trataba de un niño y una niña. Uraraka había tenido razón luego de su sueño.

Ya no podían más de tanto amor y regalos, aunque siempre se podía más y lo demostraban Mitsuki junto a la madre de la chica. Se turnaban para llevarla a cursos pre parto, darle consejos, alimentarla, etc. Se notaba que ambas eran debutantes en su nuevo rol. Y es que al final, todos querían comerse el mundo en compañía de Bakugo y Uraraka.

''Ya estoy cansada'' le mencionaba Ochako a Katsuki mientras reposaban en una habitación.

''Han sido meses agitados'' afirmaba él.

''Demasiado. Y aún nos falta toda una vida''. Ambos rieron.

''De verdad que estoy cansada. Ya quiero que nazcan, así al menos me los podré repartir contigo''

''Serán repartidos entre todos, de eso puedes estar segura. Creo que apenas podrás ver a nuestros hijos''. Katsuki tenía un punto. Quizás, al final, sería realmente bueno y conveniente tener a tantas personas cerca y al pendiente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo**__** 5: ¡KABOOM!**_

Cuando todos quieren comerse el mundo, solo hay dos opciones: que se consiga o que éste explote. Aunque pueden suceder juntas, justo una después de la otra.

Llegó el día.

La graduación de UA era una realidad, igual que el enorme y bajo vientre que Uraraka arrastraba consigo. Porque su vientre había pasado de estar muy alzado a comenzar una lenta decadencia, prueba de que los mellizos nacerían en cualquier momento. Ya estaba pasada de su fecha de parto, lo cual era una tortura, pero torturada y todo, ella quiso asistir a su graduación para usar todo el traje, que más bien parecía una carpa sobre su cuerpo.

Bakugo sentía pena por ella, pero en silencio, porque jamás se lo diría. Nunca. Sería torturarse a sí mismo.

Estaban comenzando a llamarlos al escenario, primero el rubio, quien gentilmente se encargó de ayudar a subir a su novia cuando fue llamada luego de él. Obtenían grandes vítores, entre sus amigos y familiares, incluso Aizawa escondía su emoción luego de todo lo que había logrado con esa pareja. Secretamente, ellos habían sido su proyecto, a quienes no abandonaría pese a su contratiempo.

Mitsuki le gritaba a su hijo que sonriera para las fotos, Masaru y su consuegro eran los encargados de los flashes, mientras la señora Uraraka no hacía más que llorar. Era un cuadro conmovedor, gracioso y vergonzoso para los chicos. Y Uraraka, entre que reía y lloraba, sintió cómo la marea venía a ella.

''Katsuki'', dijo apuntando sus grandes achocolatados a la altura de los de fuego, ''me oriné''. El mencionado la vio horrorizado y al bajar la vista notó la gran poza que llegaba a sus costosos zapatos. Uraraka había roto fuente ahí, en su graduación, en el escenario, frente a todos. Más tarde, los padres notarían que habían captado cada segundo mediante sus fotografías.

''¡Katsukiiiiii me dueleeeeeeee!'', exclamaba la joven madre cuando era llevada en brazos por su novio y su padre, jalando el cabello del primero.

''A mi tambieeeeen'', era la obvia respuesta del joven padre.

''¡No, a ti no!'', se defendía la muchacha.

Iban en caravana hacia el hospital. Prácticamente toda la clase graduada y algunos maestros. Al llegar, Uraraka sabía que había tenido suficiente.

''No puedo pujar dos bebés…necesito la cesárea, necesito todo lo que me dope''.

''Necesitamos revisarte primero, Ochako. Y luego decidiremos'', fue la respuesta del médico.

Para su suerte, estaba a tiempo de obtener la cesárea, por lo que fue rápidamente preparada, al igual que Katsuki, quien fue provisto de bata, cofia, mascarilla y guantes para entrar a la sala junto a su mochi.

Ochako se sentía a punto de explotar, como un mundo luego de habérselo comido todo, hasta que sintió la anestesia hacer efecto en ella. Fue placentero, casi tanto como cuando concibió a los bebés.

''Muy bien, es tiempo de sacar a esta pequeña familia de su madriguera'', comenzó el doctor. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que habló cuando escucharon el primer llanto, ruidoso, señal que indicaba a los nuevos padres que ya no volverían a dormir.

Era un niño, con muy poco cabello, y lo que tenía casi no se notaba por ser rubio, muy rubio.

''Oh, oh'', alcanzaron a escuchar por parte del doctor antes del siguiente, ''creo que hubo un error''. _Oh no, qué más podía suceder ahora, _era el pensamiento de la joven.

''El segundo bebé no es niña, es otro varón''. La pareja abrió los ojos mientras se miraban, ciertamente era una sorpresa.

Y así llegó al mundo su segundo hijo, menos ruidoso que el anterior y con más cabello, un tanto castaño como el de la madre.

No podían creer por lo que habían pasado, y tampoco podían imaginar lo que continuaba. Era surreal sostener a dos seres humanos tan pequeños en sus brazos, y también lo fue para sus acompañantes, quienes debieron entrar por turnos a la sala, para no abrumar a los recién llegados. Ahora el desafío era nombrarlos, aunque no se sentían apresurados.

Las memorias de celulares colapsaron con todas las fotografías de orgullo, las abuelas al borde del desmayo como la vez en que se enteraron que sus nietos venían en camino, Katsuki no daba más de alegría al saber que era padre de dos perfectos chicos a quienes podía enseñar todo lo que quisiera.

''Nada de andar enseñando agresividades mal aprendidas tuyas'', era la sentencia de Mitsuki, pero no hacía falta, puesto que Katsuki deseaba que sus hijos fueran mejor que él.

Uraraka también se sentía feliz, aunque en el fondo, algo nuevo y extraño se gestaba en ella. Un nuevo y difícil desafío como padres primerizos.

-o-

_Debía dejar la procastinación con esta historia y heme aquí. Ahora me voy a pensar nombres para los bebés (se aceptan sugerencias). El próximo capítulo estará más triste, para agregarle picante a la historia. Y si les pareció corto, recuerden que son one shots, esta historia tendrá saltos en el tiempo a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Reconstruyendo nuestro mundo.**_

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento de los mellizos Bakugo, y sus padres tardaron diez días en nombrarlos. Ahora, por fin, poseían nombre: Katsuro y Aidan, cada uno con su respectivo significado. Katsuro exclamaba ser el hijo victorioso, consecuente con haber sido el primero en nacer, y Aidan era el pequeño fuego, siendo el menor.

En treinta días, los mellizos continuaban de un tamaño pequeño, bastante común en su calidad de hermanos y en el tiempo de vida que llevaban al exterior. Daban bastante trabajo, puesto que les gustaba comer – o mejor dicho, tomar leche – de manera cuantiosa y seguido, señal de que su padre los acostumbró desde el útero.

''Esto es tu culpa, Katsuki. Tú los hiciste así'', reclamaba Uraraka, una madre agotada, mientras que el padre, sonriente como nunca, dirigía el rostro hacia sus hijos.

En todo ese tiempo, que para algunos puede resultar mucho y para otros poco, la joven pareja fue lanzada a vivir en un apartamento como una familia nueva de cuatro, cuestión un tanto imprevista para ellos. Los señores Uraraka no poseían el espacio suficiente para recibirlos y los padres de Bakugo sí, de hecho, lo ofrecieron, pero Katsuki se negó argumentando que ya luego se haría difícil salir de allí, y que tampoco quería empezar a criar a sus niños bajo la dictadura de Mitsuki. Puede sonar polémico, pero era razonable.

El nuevo héroe, para suerte de todos, pero sin mayor sorpresa, consiguió trabajo de inmediato, lo cual automáticamente lo convierte en el proveedor del hogar, dado que su mujer aún no podía solicitar trabajo debido a la prematuridad de los niños.

Los hermanos, por su parte, llevaban un estilo de vida bastante particular. Despertaban tres veces durante la noche, exigían leche cada dos horas en el día, por lo que solían realizar sus desechos casi en sincronización. Era raro ocuparse de uno sin hacerlo del otro, y Bakugo estaba simplemente extasiado, deseando que tuvieran más tiempo de vida para poder enseñarles trucos y esas cosas. Pero no era así con Uraraka, y su novio ya lo percibía desde hace un par de semanas.

Cuando dejó el hospital, Uraraka se fue con una sensacion extraña, que no desapareció cuando arribaron a su nuevo hogar. Ella solo quería dormir y estar sola, pudiendo tolerar apenas a su pareja, pero con los niños le costaba. Todo el enorme apetito que tuvo durante los nueve meses, más el peso ganado, desaparecieron y su cuerpo comenzo a enflaquecer, estando al borde de lo poco sano. Gracias a las vitaminas otorgada por su médico, no perdió su leche materna.

''Mochi, despierta…'' sacudía levemente la mano de Bakugo el cuerpo de la morena a medianoche, ''Ochako, por favor…Aidan quiere comer''.

''Quizás necesita un cambio…déjame dormir'', se daba vuelta. Bakugo suspiraba.

''Ya lo cambie y sigue inquieto…vamos, sabes que le gusta comer a esta hora…''.

''Tendremos que cambiar ese hábito'', discutir a medianoche no era bueno. Nunca lo era.

''Por último solo dame tu pecho y te saco leche para el biberon, así puedes seguir durmiendo'', era el recurso final.

''No quiero'', decía la castaña al tiempo que enfocaba sus ojos en su amor mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. Esto era así casi todas las noches. Katsuki optaba por dejar listos con anticipación los biberones que serían usados durante la noche, a modo de no molestar a su mochi. Él realmente no tenía problema alguno en desvelarse y hacerse cargo de los niños, pero sus hijos exigían por su madre también, era como si mientras más ella se alejaba, más intentaban buscarla y acercarse.

Durante parte del día, la familia se reducía tres, pero realmente era poco el tiempo que estaban solos madre e hijos, dado que las visitas nunca faltaban, lo que era bastante conveniente en algunos aspectos. Cuando Ochako quedaba sola con los niños, los dejaba en otra habitación o muchas veces no sabía qué hacer cuando lloraban, por lo que simplemente dejaba que lo hicieran. Cuando las visitas aparecían, la joven solía encerrarse en su habitación, muchas veces para llorar, o tenía el tiempo para ducharse, hacerse cargo de ella de formas tan simples como hasta salir a dar un breve paseo.

''Mi mujer está enferma'', se atrevía a decir Katsuki frente a su amigo pelirrojo, ''lo vengo notando hace un tiempo, así que la llevaré a un especialista''.

''¿Aceptará?'', interrogaba atento Kirishima.

''Sí. Inconscientemente ella también lo desea. Es pronto para que este proyecto de vida se vaya al carajo''. Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente la pareja acudía a un experto.

Diagnóstico: depresión post parto.

Bastante común, pero no se suele hablar respecto a eso. Se hacía preciso que Uraraka comenzara a tratarla, puesto que sin aquello, podia tener resultados fatales para ella o los niños.

Era duro. Tener dieciocho años y acarrear una depresión, más aún con una nueva vida y dos vidas que dependen totalmente de ti, pero ahora que Ochako conocía lo que ocurría dentro de sí, estaba dispuesta a combatirlo como la heroína que era.

Siguiendo el camino indicado y con una pizca de suerte, las cosas mejorarían dentro de los próximos meses.

**ºººº**

/**Siempre es bueno añadir un poco de realidad a los fics. El próximo capítulo quizás tengamos un salto en el tiempo.**\\\


	7. Chapter 7

**Mundo en cuarentena. **

Un año de vida cumplieron los mellizos Bakugo y estaban inmensos.

''La leche materna hace cosas maravillosas'', comentaba orgulloso Katsuki, aunque Uraraka insistía que se debía a los genes.

Ambos poseían el cabello rubio, pero si observabas con atención, podías notar que Aidan tenía reflejos castaños, los cuales eran más visibles al sol. Sus melenas eran abundantes y disparatadas como las de su padre, pero al tocarlas eran suaves como las de su madre.

Un fenómeno extraño había ocurrido con Katsuro, quien a los seis meses desarrolló una mancha roja en uno de sus ojos, la cual terminó por dejarle una vista heterocromática, pero sin mayor riesgo. Aidan contaba con los ojos castaños, por lo que su hermano, solo por la mancha, se asemejaba a la vista de su padre. Shoto no dejó de molestar a Katsuki en cuanto a esto, aprovechando todo lo que él se burló en UA por el rasgo de sus ojos.

''¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿un hijo sin kosei?'', susurraba hastiado Katsuki cerca de Kirishima cuando se reunían todos y surgía el tema.

Katsuro era quien más se parecía a su padre en cuanto a modales y personalidad, siendo explosivo y demandante. Por más extraño que pareciera, su abuela Mitsuki lo adoraba y Katsuki se preguntaba cómo podía ser aquello posible si practicamente era él en versión pequeña y no se sentía adorado por su madre. Cada vez que lo manifestaba en voz alta, recibía su merecido por parte de su madre si estaba cerca.

Aidan poseía el carácter de Uraraka, siendo amable y paciente, por lo que fácilmente lograba ganarse el afecto de quienes lo rodearan. Ya intuían sus padres que él sería el encargado de introducir a su hermano a los grupos sociales.

Apenas lograron aprender a sentarse, Katsuki comenzó a enseñarles todo lo que conocía, aunque los bebés no lo entendieran ni hablaran. Amaba utilizar su kosei para deslumbrarlos, y Ochako adoraba aquella postal. Ella también comenzó a enseñarles cosas a los chicos, siendo la que más pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero al principio fue extraño, ya que estaba poco familiarizada a tratar con varones todo el tiempo. Su familia de origen estaba compuesto por mayoría femenina.

La recuperación de Uraraka tomó todo ese año, con apoyo profesional, de su pareja, amigos y familiares. Nadie quiso tratarla como 'enferma' y ella tampoco lo pidió, solo era Ochako con un diagnóstico pasajero cada vez que entraba a la consulta médica. No fue sencillo, de hecho, ella recuerda sentir la recuperación a partir del momento en que sus hijos la llamaron 'mamá' por primera vez. Se sintió tan motivada como para volver a entrenar, teniendo en cuenta que una vez sus hijos cumplieran su primer año, ella podría postular a agencias para retomar su profesión. Los más encantados con esto eran los abuelos, quienes se habían ofrecido a cuidar de sus nietos para evitar que fueran escolarizados a tan temprana edad. Con ayuda de buena alimentación, recuperó su cuerpo de antes, bueno, casi, puesto que no se puede volver al cuerpo previo a parir mellizos. El más contento era Katsuki, quien tenía de donde agarrar y también podían volver a sus atracones de pareja con hamburguesas dobles y refrescos extra grandes. Hasta la libido había mejorado en ellos, teniendo siempre los cuidados necesarios para no volver a engendrar mellizos.

Una manera de celebrar el año de sus bebés fue bautizándolos, aunque decidieron que no sería tradicional. Más que involucrarlos en alguna religión, lo que les importaba era escoger padrinos que pudieran guiarlos y cuidarlos cuando ellos no estuvieran, sobretodo si llegasen a faltar antes que sus hijos se hicieran mayores. Con la depresión de Ochako habían sopesado lo frágil que puede ser la vida, puesto que si jamás hubiera acudido a un especialista o se hubiera negado a tratarse, quien sabe donde y cómo estarían ahora.

Los padrinos elegidos fueron Aizawa y Deku, para Katsuro y Aidan respectivamente, aunque estarían al pendiente de ambos. El profesor, cuando fue consultado, se sorprendió, pero los demás no, puesto que desde que supo del embarazo siempre se mantuvo al pendiente, primero de Ochako y luego de los bebés; se mostró muy preocupado cuando su ex alumna fue diagnosticada, llevándose a los mellizos a pasear cuando estaba libre para así contribuir al bienestar de los jóvenes padres. De hecho, Katsuro y Aidan eran los únicos que conocían el hogar del maestro, dado que hasta ese punto llegó el nivel de involucramiento, entonces era una opción obvia y acertada.

Con Deku tomó un poco más de tiempo. Katsuki apretó varias veces sus puños antes de aceptar. Su mujer terminó por convencerlo argumentando que, lo aceptara o no, era su amigo desde la infancia, por lo que tenía más que ganado el título de padrino. Cuando se lo propusieron, Izuku lloró alrededor de una hora por la emoción, haciendo que Katsuki tiritara. Para no torturarlo más, la opción más pacífica era Aidan, pero Deku siempre estaba feliz de compartir con ambos niños, relatándoles todas las aventuras que tuvo con su padre de pequeños, por lo que los hermanos querían imitarlos. Con este gesto y otros, Bakugo supo que había hecho la elección correcta.

Uraraka alzó su copa para solicitar la atención de todos los invitados en el brindis que estaba por hacer.

''Quiero comenzar por agradecer a todos quienes se encuentran presentes con nosotros para celebrar la vida de nuestros hijos'', los observaba con aquella mirada tan cálida que solo ella poseía, haciéndolos sentir amados y considerados a cada uno, ''agradecer a los padrinos por haber aceptado, sabiendo que no es una misión sencilla la que les hemos encomendado con Katsu'', tomó la mano del mencionado y luego de mirar a sus hijos, dirigió la mirada hacia él, ''y finalmente agradecer a este hombre, porque sí, aunque apenas tengas diecinueve años ya eres todo un hombre y me lo demuestras día a día. Gracias por estar conmigo, por ser y existir con mi persona. Te amo inmensamente, a nuestra no tan pequeña familia''. Todos suspiraron, incluido el rubio y sellaron con un beso discreto frente a todos. Ya habría más tiempo para pasión en la noche.

''Anuncio aquí y ahora que yo seré el padrino de las bakunenas…cuando nazcan'', atraía la atención Kirishima. Él también era una opción obvia de padrino, pero antes de siquiera ser consultado, dejó en claro que prefería esperar a que tuvieran una niña o mellizas. Por alguna razón se había metido en su cabeza que tendrían más hijos y serían niñas, entonces él esperaría, pese a que aún ni estaba en conversación de la pareja.

''Si no tenemos más hijos, te lo habras perdido'', le decía Katsuki.

''Tranquilo, hombre. Aizawa es viejo, morirá primero y ahí yo tomaré su lugar'', todos reían, menos el mencionado. ''De igual manera tú serás padrino de uno de mis hijos, así que compadres seremos igual'', finalizaba.

Y así, se cerraba un capítulo, pero pronto vendría otro, quizás cuando los mellizos desarrollaran sus quirks o comenzaran su escolaridad. Todos estaban emocionados de vivir con ellos cada paso, y ver quien comenzaba a gruñir primero o imponer respeto: si Ochako o Katsuki.

_**X**_

_**Les dije y les cumplí: actualizaciones antes del fin de marzo :D y el título le vino de maravillas xD**_

_**Creo que me salió un poquito más largo que los anteriores y me alegra, así tienen para leer en esta cuarentena. Se me cuidan, que esto aún no acaba ;) **_


End file.
